


Dulcet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [899]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' actions with Maddie affect his relationship with Tony.





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/17/2001 for the word [dulcet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/17/dulcet).
> 
> dulcet  
> Pleasing to the ear; melodious; harmonious.  
> Generally pleasing, soothing, or agreeable.  
> (Archaic) Sweet to the taste.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #543 Controversial.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dulcet

Gibbs knew that his action was controversial, but he did it anyway. It was Maddie. He couldn’t let her get hurt. 

He knew when he woke up in the hospital without Tony’s dulcet tones in his ear that he’d really hurt his partner. Tony obviously didn’t see his action the same way he did. He just hoped that he could make it up to him.

Tony had to be pretty angry to not visit him in the hospital. He knew Tony had saved him at the dock and he hoped that meant something. Without being able to talk to Tony, he worried that Tony was contemplating something more drastic than eviscerating him with strident tones about how he had to take better care of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
